Envy's Second Chance
by PGN Avaricious
Summary: Envy once was in Amestris, however after he committed suicide Truth had other plans for him. According to Truth, Envy never truly lived to his purpose and for that he must live in another world, our world. As Envy lives in our world, he comes to know that all was not as it once seemed, and he may come to like being around humans after all. AuthorxEnvy - Story is Canceled
1. Prologue

A/N: After a while of seeing self inserts for Fullmetal Alchemist and Mass Effect, I've decided that I would want to write my own stories. However, I thought instead of a traditional self-insert I would do a reverse self-insert. This is AuthorxEnvy, and I know some of you wouldn't like that. But Envy is my favorite character overall in ALL animes, and I have Greed in 2nd place. Who knows, maybe we'll see more of them make appearances. I haven't planned for that yet. But let's get on with the story!

This fic would be from the Manga/Anime (2009) storyline.

* * *

"_bye bye...Edward Elric"_

Envy left the world he was in beforehand with tears in his eyes, for he was humiliated just for being understood. And all for the reason that Envy killed himself, Truth had other plans for him.

Black...it's all that was visible to Envy. _Time to wake up. You're not done just yet._ Slowly white started to fade back into his vision. "Ehh...what's going on." And as soon as he finished saying that, he noticed Truth sitting in front of him, but in his preferred form. "Who are you?" Envy asked. "Oh, I'm glad you asked! I'm God, I'm the World, I'm the Universe, I'm One, I'm All, but most of all...I'm You." Truth said for the umpteenth time. "What do you want. I'm supposed to be dead. I have no real soul." mentioned Envy. "Oh...but you don't realize. All those souls in your Philosophers stone...they weren't what was keeping you alive. If you had it depleted to one soul...that was your own soul. You had a soul this whole time, you just never knew. But you aren't dying that easily, mainly as I have other plans for you. You offer more than you thought. But as you'll be killed if you showed up back in Amestris and Xing...I'm sending you to another world where alchemy doesn't exist in the form you know." "That's great! That means I can kill those humans without worrying about my death!" "But you will only have one life. And if you kill a human in cold blood, I'm killing you from here." "But that takes the fun out of what I do! There's no way I could go through like that!" "Oh but you can Envy! You just don't realize it yet! The first person you'll see knows all about you, but he cares dearly for you. Also, you will still have the ability to shapeshift, just it'll hurt more if you do. Don't kill him, as he'll help you through this new world." "Yeah yeah, just when do I go?" _Right now..._ As a door behind Envy appeared and black hands pulled a struggling Envy through the door.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sudden Appearance

_Please leave a review, any critique is beneficial!_


	2. Sudden Appearance

A/N: I would like to thank _**alchemy's homunculi,**_ _**and Shadow the Ranger **_for leaving their reviews!

Chapter 1: Sudden Appearance

* * *

Location and Date: Houston, TX, USA October 31st, 2013

_Author's P.O.V._

I was getting ready for Oni-Con in Galveston already in my Greeling cosplay when I was startled with a thud coming from the living room. At first I dismissed it as kids knocking on the door randomly until I heard a moan.

As I knew my father wasn't home, I went out to the living room and saw the preferred form of Envy laying down in a mangled mess on the floor. Now needless to say I was surprised at first, but then I went to move him onto the sofa.

It took about 30 minutes for Envy to start gaining some form of consciousness, however

I did hear him mutter about Truth, but that's all I heard. So I just went back into the kitchen to make 2 bowls of ramen. Kinda figured Envy would be waking up very soon, and how right I was. As soon as I made it out to the living room with both bowls of ramen, two cokes, sat Envy's down on the table and took my seat in the leather chair he woke up very quickly.

"Ugh...stupid Truth. To hell with Humans, they've done more harm than good."

"Envy, I couldn't agree with you more."

Needless to say he looked at me with a shocked face. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm not Greed as you can tell. But I can see your Ouroboros is gone, so you'll need to eat. I made you a bowl of ramen and got you a cold drink. We'll talk more once you're done and well rested."

"You moron, I don't need to eat." _rumble..._

"You were saying? Look, I may not be as stupid as I look right now, but I want to help. You're in my world now, where I care about your health, and I want you to at least get better. You felt unhealthy and frail when I moved you."

Envy looked at me with pure rage. "You asshole, I'll have you see who's more frail!"

As Envy threw his punch at me I caught his hand, turned it around, brought his elbow up in the air, and threw him to the floor in a submission hold. Needless to say he was shocked.

"Envy, I can defend myself. You're a guest in my apartment. If you do something like this I won't hesitate to kill you."

Afterwards I let go of him slowly and went back to the chair to finish my food. Envy just sat there trying to figure out why Truth did this to him.

"Envy..." I said to get his attention, "just sit down and eat. I'll help you get adjusted to the area, and we'll go out later tonight for food. I can afford it."

As he just complied with what I said he had just one thought.

_If I'm here like this, who else is really here too?_

* * *

I am announcing that in the next chapter, we'll have another Homunculus make an appearance w/o a pairing! I apologize for how long this chapter took to put out!


	3. Cancellation of Story

Well, as it pains me to say this I will be removing my story of Envy's Second Chance in the next week. But don't fret! I will have a new story that instead of a reverse self-insert is a self-insert. I will NOT release the name of the story, but know that the two main characters of interaction will be Greed and Envy. There will be a set of pairings in the story, but I will have a bit of a twist later on about 3-4 chapters in. You all will be in for a real treat!

-The Avaricious


End file.
